Good Things Come
by Project Alice007
Summary: Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa Tuhan selalu menjawab segala pinta. Sebuah pelajaran yang amat berharga. (AkaxKuro/KuroxOC) [Warning : MPREG, OOC, DLL]


Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **..**

a/n : cerita ini disadur dari creepypasta yang berjudul sama dengan tambahan plot di sana-sini. Enjoy the story.

 **.**

 **..**

Kuroko Tetsuya, 18 tahun. Lulusan dengan nilai terbaik dari sebuah sekolah swasta di Tokyo. Berkat prestasinya yang cemerlang, dengan mudah universitas ternama membukakan jalur prestasi untuk di masuki. Kuroko tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan studinya setelah surat kelulusan berada di tangan.

Malam itu, tepatnya ketika jarum jam telah tepat menunjuk angka sebelas, pemuda berambut biru muda cerah masih belum beranjak keluar dari bar. Benar, dia sedang berada di tengah hingar bingar kehidupan malam.

"Kenapa, Kuroko? Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Kagami melontarkan tanya ketika mendapati wajah rekannya yang tampak resah dan digelayuti kegelisahan.

Batinnya menjerit meneriakkan kata 'Ya, aku ingin pulang', tapi ujung lidahnya tanpa disangka berkhianat. "Belum ..." Sahut Kuroko disertai senyum. "... aku masih ingin di sini, Kagami- _kun_."

Dengan begitu Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menenggak _wine_ yang sempat terabaikan.

Bukan niatnya untuk berada di sini. Awalnya, Kuroko berniat untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan bersama teman-teman seangkatan juga rekannya semasa SMP di sebuah kafe untuk merayakan kelulusan, namun ternyata malah berakhir di sebuah tempat hiburan seperti ini. Kuroko ingin menolak, tapi lagi-lagi Kagami menyela protesnya. Mengatakan "Setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini, ikutlah bersama kami." Dan dia pun bergabung secara suka rela.

"Kau tak apa?" Sapa seseorang yang tanpa persetujuan menempatkan diri tepat di samping Kuroko. "Kau melamun sedari tadi, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko menyaratkan dia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya memang begitu. Dia baik-baik saja.

Pemuda merah itu kekasihnya. Wajar jika memiliki kekhawatiran ketika melihat Kuroko terus-terusan melamun. Akashi sendiri cukup peka untuk menyadari, bahwasanya Kuroko tidak familier dengan tempat semacam ini, pun juga mungkin merasa tidak nyaman. Dia bergabung barangkali hanya sekedar untuk formalitas dan solidaritas.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, juga mengucapkan kata yang serupa. Akashi hanya membalas dengan senyum tak kentara. Entah kenapa terasa sangat formal sekali. Inikah efek yang ditimbulkan oleh _long distance relationship?_ Kuroko terasa agak menjaga jarak dengannya. Akashi menyimpulkan demikian.

Kesimpulan itu lantas membuat dadanya sedikit demi sedikit terbakar api tak kasat mata. Panas menyeruak seketika. Dikiranya Kuroko bermain api di belakang. Amarahnya tersulut, sampai giginya menggertak dalam. Sebuah rencana terlintas.

Akashi bersama Kuroko. Di sebuah kamar yang jauh dari kebisingan, saat ini. Ucapkan selamat kepada Akashi atas kerja kerasnya menipu rekan-rekannya di bar demi membawa kekasih tercintanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ membawaku ke hotel?" Prasangka buruk berusaha dijauhkan. Kuroko berharap bisa mendapat jawaban positif dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou. Raut wajahnya terlukis demikian.

Sayangnya pemuda mungil itu harus rela menelan kembali harapannya ketika mantan kapten tim basket SMPnya dulu memilih untuk bungkam, dan justru memberi jawaban melalui sentuhan-sentuhan fisik yang (Kuroko sebenarnya enggan mengakui) terasa memabukkan.

Kuroko tidak bodoh, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi padanya. Tapi batinnya selalu menyangkal dan berusaha mengenyahkan prasangka buruk. Karena dia yakin, Akashi tak akan berbuat hal buruk padanya.

"Akashi- _kun_... ugh... apa yang kaulakukan?" Erangannya meluncur bersama sebaris kalimat tanya yang sepertinya tak membutuhkan jawaban. Tangan-tangan tangkas Akashi berselancar di atas permukaan kulit, membuat kulu-bulu halus Kuroko berdiri kaku.

"Aku akan menghukummu karena kau berselingkuh di belakangku, Tetsuya."

"Ap—"

Kata yang baru terucap sepenggal lantas terputus dibungkam oleh bibir Akashi yang melumat rakus tanpa peduli yang didominasi berusaha memberontak. Tak peduli meskipun Kuroko menggelepar kekurangan pasokan oksigen, Akashi tak kunjung melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang buruk bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Malam yang tak akan bisa dia lupakan untuk seumur hidup.

Akashi memperkosanya—

Ketika pagi menjelang, Kuroko mendapati dirinya terbaring telanjang di atas ranjang dengan banyak bercak merah juga sisa-sisa cairan akibat kejadian semalam. Pemuda biru tersebut hampir saja menumpahkan air matanya, ketika disapukan pandangan dan tak mendapati siapapun dalam kamar itu. Hanya ada dirinya seorang.

—Meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti rongsokan.

Kelereng biru tertutup, mencair dalam bisu. Mengalir turun bersama dengan luka dalam hatinya.

Kuroko merasa begitu hancur. Tak menyangka Akashi sampai hati melakukan ini terhadapnya.

Memorinya kembali berputar, teringat akan Akashi yang menyebutnya selingkuh. Cairan bening semakin bergerombol, kembali menganak sungai di pipi.

Dia tidak pernah selingkuh. Dia setia kepada Akashi, bahkan walaupun tahu Akashi akan melakukan hal ini padanya, Kuroko masih mempertahankan kesetiaannya.

"Akashi- _kun_..." Tangannya mengepal kuat sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosi. "Ku harap kau mati." Ujarnya dengan netra biru yang tak lagi jernih.

Perlahan benang kebencian terajut dalam sudut hatinya.

((Andai Akashi mengetahui alasan Kuroko menjaga jarak dengannya. Tak lain adalah, karena pemuda biru itu sudah mengetahi bahwa kekasihnya sudah bertunangan dengan wanita cantik mantan _manager_ -nya dulu. Sayangnya Akashi terlalu egois untuk mendengarkan.))

 **.**

 **..**

Tiga bulan kemudian, musim hampir berganti, sementara Kuroko membatu tak percaya dengan penuturan dokter yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"A-apa?" Mendadak Kuroko merasa pendengarannya tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Anda hamil. Selamat." Ulang Sang Dokter ramah.

Sekali lagi kepalanya terasa terbentur palu. Keterkejutan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti orang tolol, Kuroko masih melongo tak percaya akan kenyataan yang menimpa dirinya.

Dia hamil. Dia mengandung anak dari seseorang yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur. Dia mengandung anak Akashi Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **..**

Di kamarnya, berteman hening dan sepi, Kuroko berdo'a. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, sementara air mata membanjir di pipi dia meratap, memohon pada Tuhan untuk bisa keluar dari lingkaran takdir yang mengerikan ini. Tangisnya seolah menggema di langit, sepenuh jiwanya menjerit pilu.

Kuroko tak pernah menginginkan suatu hal untuk terjadi sedemikian kuatnya.

" _Kami-sama,_ ambil saja anak ini. Aku tak pernah meminta padamu sebelumnya. Kumohon kali ini saja, dengarkan do'a ku." Ratapnya.

Namun tak ada satupun hal yang terjadi.

Enam bulan setelahnya, Universitas menolaknya. Kabar tentang pernikahan Akashi dengan Momoi telah sampai pada telinganya. Dan Kuroko melahirkan Hana.

Kemudian, segalanya berubah.

Minggu, bulan dan tahun-tahun terlewat. Kuroko yang sebelumnya dipenuhi amarah teruntuk Akashi dan teror akan pikiran-pikiran mengenai anaknya, akhirnya bisa menerima kenyataan. Dia menerima, mencintai, dan menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu yang baik. Dia bekerja keras, demi hidup anaknya agar tak terhempas.

Kuroko bersandar di sofa dengan Hana berada digendongannya. "Hana berarti bunga. Jadilah bunga yang selalu mengharumkan kehidupan ayah, sayang." Tururnya menimang Si Buah Hati.

 **.**

 **..**

Lima tahun sudah, dan Kuroko bekerja begitu keras menempatkan dirinya dari seorang pelayan rendahan menjadi seorang Bos. Ya, Kuroko telah menikah. Menikahi seorang wanita cantik yang kini menjadi ibu dari buah hatinya. Wanita pemilik perusahaan ternama di ibu kota.

Mereka bertiga hidup bahagia, istrinya menerima anaknya tanpa mengusut latar belakang. Betapa dia mencintai kehidupannya yang sekarang. Tak teringat lagi akan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Suatu hari yang cerah, Kuroko bersama istrinya duduk di teras mengawasi Hana yang sedang bermain di halaman, langit begitu bersih tanpa awan.

"Anak kita sudah besar, Tetsu- _kun_." Ucap wanita cantik berambut pendek yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko. Pandangannya menatap Hana yang bergerak lincah mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Ya, itu berkat kasih sayangmu." Sahut Kuroko. "Terima kasih telah menyayangi Hana." Raut wajahnya melembut, tidak lagi datar seperti dulu.

"Tentu saja, aku menyayanginya. Dia anakku, Tetsu- _kun_."

Keduanya tersenyum, saling merangkul satu sama lain penuh kegembiraan yang tercetak jelas dari raut wajah masing-masing.

Saat hendak memberi kecupan sayang di pipi Sang istri, petir yang entah dari mana asalnya menyambar. Kilatan muncul, geledek menggelegar. Keduanya lantas terkesiap dan terlonjak penuh keterkejutan.

Bau unik, namun mengerikan mulai meraba indra penciuman; bau daging terbakar.

Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha menilik pemandangan di depannya dengan lebih jelas. Kala berhasil, dia tercekat.

Hana kaku, terkapar di halaman. Istrinya menjerit histeris lantas langsung tak sadarkan diri, Kuroko pontang-panting tak kalah histeris menuju Sang Buah Hati.

Kuroko mendekap erat Sang Putri. Sekali lagi, air mata membanjiri pipi. Dia mendongak pada langit di atas sana, menjeritkan pertanyaan pilu,

"Kenapa, _Kami-sama_?!Kenapa?!"

Jeritan itu mungkin terdengar sampai ke atas langit.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Kuroko sendiri yang meminta. Tuhan selalu menjawab segala do'a.

Pernahkah Kuroko mendengar bahwa Tuhan amatlah baik? Dan hal-hal baik datang pada mereka yang menunggu dan bersabar?

Ingatannya berputar, menggali kenangan beberapa tahun silam.

Apa yang dia minta kepada Tuhan?

Dan apakah permintaannya sudah terkabul?

Kuroko semakin berderai air mata ketika mengetahui jawabannya.

 **.**

 **..**

Berhati-hatilah saat kita meminta, karena Tuhan selalu menjawab.


End file.
